The present invention relates to a die casting process and, more particularly, to a robotic die casting arrangement including a die casting machine, a robot, an integrated robot controller, and a programming pendant. Conventional die cast arrangements often utilize excessive floor space and are difficult and expensive to program, operate, and maintain. Accordingly, there is a need for a die casting arrangement that utilizes a minimum amount of floor space, and provides for easier and more efficient programming, operation, and maintenance.
These needs are met by the integrated die cast arrangement of the present invention wherein a programming pendant enables a user to program a specific job defining particular operations, and an integrated controller selectively executes programmed jobs by communicating with one or more components of the integrated die cast arrangement.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an integrated die cast system is provided comprising a die casting machine, a servo-controlled ladle, a servo-controlled sprayer, a pick and place robot, an integrated controller, and a programming pendant. The die casting machine includes a die casting machine controller. The servo-controlled ladle includes a molten material ladle and a servo-motor arranged to cause the ladle to transfer molten material to an injection chamber of the die casting machine. The servo-controlled sprayer includes a sprayer assembly and a servo-motor arranged to orient the sprayer assembly proximate a die cavity of the die casting machine. The pick and place robot is arranged to access a die cavity of the die casting machine. The integrated controller is in communication with the die-casting machine controller, the servo-controlled ladle, the servo-controlled sprayer, and the pick and place robot. The integrated controller is programmed to (i) execute operational parameters of the servo-controlled ladle, (ii) execute operational parameters of the servo-controlled sprayer, (iii) execute operational parameters of the pick and place robot, (iv) execute a die casting operation by coordinating the operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled ladle, the servo-controlled sprayer, and the pick and place robot. The operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled ladle, the servo-controlled sprayer, and the pick and place robot are interdependent. The programming pendant is coupled to the integrated controller and is arranged to permit a programmer to define the operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled ladle, the servo-controlled sprayer, and the pick and place robot.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an integrated die cast system is provided comprising a die casting machine, a servo-controlled mechanism associated with the die casting machine, a pick and place robot, and an integrated controller. The pick and place robot associated with the die casting machine. The integrated controller is in communication with the die-casting machine, the servo controlled mechanism, and the pick and place robot. The integrated controller is programmed to (i) execute operational parameters of the servo-controlled mechanism, (ii) execute operational parameters of the pick and place robot, and (iii) execute a die casting operation by coordinating the operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled mechanism, and the pick and place robot. The operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled mechanism, and the pick and place robot are interdependent.
The integrated controller may be programmed to execute the die casting operation as a function of a status of the servo-controlled mechanism. The status of the servo-controlled mechanism may comprise a progressive representation of a task to be completed by the servo-controlled mechanism. The die casting operation may be executed upon completion of the task or prior to completion of the task.
The integrated controller may be programmed to (i) execute the die casting operation as a function of a status of the pick and place robot, (ii) operate the pick and place robot as a function of a status of the die casting machine, and/or (iii) operate the servo-controlled mechanism as a function of a status of the die casting machine. A programming pendant may be coupled to the integrated controller and arranged to permit a programmer to define the operational parameters of the die casting machine, the servo-controlled mechanism, and the pick and place robot.
The servo-controlled mechanism may comprise a molten material ladle and a servo-motor arranged to cause the ladle to transfer molten material to an injection chamber of the die casting machine. The servo-controlled mechanism may comprise a sprayer assembly and a servo-motor arranged to orient the sprayer assembly proximate a die cavity of the die casting machine. The servo-controlled mechanism may comprise a robot transfer track arranged to move the pick and place robot along a predetermined axis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a die casting arrangement that utilizes a minimum amount of floor space, and provides for easier and more efficient programming, operation, and maintenance. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.